Sentimentos
by Bruh M
Summary: Feche os olhos. Sinta. Coletânea do Projeto Drabbles do GP. SiriusxRemus. FredxJorge. SnapexLily. HarryxDraco e etc... têm slash, têm het, romance, drama. NOVA DRABBLE: ESCORRER // REGULUS BLACK // TEMA: ERRO
1. SiriusxRemus

_Minha contribuição para o Projeto Drabbles do fórum Grimmauld Place. _

**Sentimentos  
**por Bruh M.

**

* * *

Em:** 06/12/2007

**Projeto:** Alegria

* * *

**...Like a Brother?  
**

Alegria. Eu não posso definir como não sendo a mais pura alegria. Eu sonhei. Eu chorei. Gritei. Morri sim, várias vezes, inúmeras até. _"Mas eu estou de volta Remus, vê?"_ Eu consegui fugir, encontrar o Harry, contar-lhe toda a verdade! Sinto alegria emanando por entre estes meus poros imundos, pela roupa encardida e rasgada, esse ar fétido à nossa volta. E eu, por mais inacreditável que me pareça, consigo sorrir. Eu tenho você agora nos meus braços: seu corpo tão firme e sólido, tão diferentes dos meus sonhos de outrora. _"Eu nem acredito que é você, Aluado..."_ Eu e você... juntos novamente.


	2. FredxJorge

**Em:** 02/01/2008

**Projeto:** Escolhas - _III Lugar no Projeto_

* * *

**Fórmula para se produzir um patrono  
**

Você se lembra dos vôos de vassoura, Fred? As broncas da mamãe, o roubo do Ford Anglia, as vomitilhas e a conseqüência delas espalhadas pelo quarto? Lembra-se Fred? As risadas. As risadas. _As risadas!_ As lembranças felizes; qual delas seria a melhor, eu não consigo me lembrar! O nosso primeiro feitiço, talvez? O primeiro grande segredo de Hogwarts desvendado... ou quem sabe o segundo? As piadas, _as piadas!_ Os batedores da Grifinória. As Gemialidades Weasley. O Observatório Potter. Ou quem sabe você e eu, Jred e Forge, Jorge e Fred e apenas isso. Qual é o meu pensamento mais feliz?


	3. SnapexLily

**Em:** 15/01/2008  
**Observaçao:** Meu presente atrasado para o aniversário do Snape!

**Projeto:** Desculpas - _II Lugar no Projeto_

* * *

**Nos solos mais inférteis nascem as flores mais belas**_  
_

Ele a queria por perto, porém, sempre a distanciava. Silenciosamente desculpou-se por tê-la assustado no parque quando se conheceram. Fora difícil aceitar, o sonho de ambos se realizando e após a Seleção... a separação. Ela lhe sorriu. Ele a desculpou por ser uma grifinória. Mais tarde, pediu desculpas por chamá-la de sangue ruim. Agora, reprimia-se por não poder tê-la. No chão de terra, pediu desculpas e chorou. Prometeu. _Sempre._ No reflexo dos olhos verdes do filho dela, a última palavra falhou. _- Olhe para mim..._ não havia mais desculpas. Ele só esperava que o moleque entendesse. E lhe desculpasse. _Por ela._


	4. HarryxDraco

**Em:**15/01/2008

**Projeto:** Desculpas

* * *

**Desculpas são eficazes quando não se têm certeza de nada  
**

Fora a desculpa de sentir a textura da pele de alabastro sob seus dedos. Foram desculpas para erguer a camisa, ver a cicatriz que ele próprio provocara: estava lá. Desculpa de tocar, finalmente, os cabelos _loiros_ e _sedosos._ As mesmas mãos de dedos finos e firmes que seguraram sua cintura na Sala Precisa incendiada. Desculpas para sentir cheiro de torta de caramelo e resina de madeira¹. Desculpas de provocar a língua ferina, ouvi-lo revidar. Desculpas para beijar! Para a próxima vez, quem sabe no próximo encontro, deixar as desculpas de lado e mergulhar em certezas. Certeza que desculpa alguma falha.

¹ Alusão ao item 122 de 124 Razões Pinhônicas, do 3V


	5. XenoxLuna

**Em:** 02/03/2008

**Projeto:** Limite - _I Lugar no Projeto_

* * *

**O limite do seu ser...**

Na tarde ensolarada como girassóis, o som do choro agudo abafou suas lágrimas de júbilo. Sentado no balanço velho, ele sorriu extasiado ao avistar a pequena criança pescar. E esta alegria tamanha transformou-se em gargalhadas diante do pescado exótico.

Nas férias escolares, a casa não mais vazia, ele ouvira os relatos aventureiros que sem bem precioso vivera; seriam acontecimentos ínfimos ante o sorriso luminoso à sua frente.  
No frio de um desespero pungente, madrugadas insones, ele voltou a chorar... rezou sem saber qual deus lhe ajudaria em seu tormento.

Na sala, após uma conversa estranha, cometeu seu maior erro. A controvérsia virou revolta. A revolta, impulso. Do impulso fez-se ruína... mas da ruína não havia esperança.

Ele pensou que atingira o limite.

Foi no amanhecer laranja despontando vivo que seu sorriso voltou sem mesmo perceber. A luz do dia era vívida, alegre, inspiradora... um espelho de sua Luna!

Xenofílio sorriu, chorou. Um alívio no peito de quem cumpre o prometido e Luna conseguiu! Ela vencera! Pois Xeno sabia que do apogeu dos seus sentimentos, Luna seria o limite de sua força, do seu tudo.

O tudo de sua felicidade. O extremo, a vida. O limite do seu ser...


	6. DeanxSeamus

**Em:** 07/04/2008

**Projeto:** "Timidez"

* * *

**Obra Prima**

Os dedos de Dean correram livres no papel como se o dono deles não tivesse controle da própria mão. O risco do lápis era, porém, o único som da entediante aula de História da Magia. Dean desviou os olhos do seu trabalho para capturar o movimento à sua frente: Seamus coçava o nariz, distraído em seu sono como todos os alunos, ali. Nisso, a ponta de seu lápis pingou no papel a pinta avermelhada do nariz do irlandês. Com o dedo indicador, espalhou o grafite nos lábios do Seamus desenhado, tentando capturar o tom rosado que o verdadeiro ostentava.

O sinal tocou, e, afoito, Dean fechou o livro num estalo acordando o amigo, assustado. Seamus bocejou, esticou os braços se espreguiçando e lhe sorriu, preguiçoso.

- E aí, cara, mais um desenho? – disse, espiando curioso.

Dean concordou em silêncio, subitamente tímido, pelo quase flagrante. Limpou a garganta e deslizou um braço nos ombros dele, distraindo-o do assunto. Talvez fosse melhor Seamus não saber o conteúdo de seus desenhos. Talvez fosse mais confortável ele guardar o calorzinho do peito ao olhar o amigo, só para si. Por enquanto, ele preferia manter-se quieto. Um dia ele mostrava. Um dia ele contava. Um dia…


	7. HarryxLuna

**Em:** 07/04/2008

**Projeto:** "Timidez"

**Projeto Ficwriters Estações – Outono**. Tema 05. Vela

* * *

**Colors in shadows**

Harry observou o dedo da garota cortar a chama da vela, no silêncio confortável do ambiente. Na penumbra, os cabelos loiros de Luna ganhavam um tom alaranjado, os olhos claros adquiriam uma tonalidade mais exótica que a própria. Harry sorriu ante a bonita visão.

Por sua vez, Luna percebeu o sorriso e desviou a atenção da vela para o garoto. Os cabelos eriçados para o alto faziam sombras engraçadas na parede, juntamente com o brilho daqueles encantadores olhos verdes que, aliado à luz, brilhavam majestosos e desafiadores.

Luna retribuiu o sorriso timidamente mas arfou, quando esqueceu de movimentar o dedo por um instante, acabando por queima-lo, desavisada. Corou, quando num ato de bravura, sentiu Harry – igualmente corado – segurar sua mão e assoprar seus dedos, diminuindo assim, a sua dor.

Percebendo-se de sua atitude, Harry largou de sua mão rapidamente e escondeu o rosto na escuridão murmurando desculpas, atrapalhado. Luna assentiu, não confiando em sua voz para responder. Apenas usou a outra mão para continuar a brincar na chama da vela.

Contudo, ainda que ambos estivessem calados, um percebeu a vermelhidão nas bochechas do outro… e como a beleza dos dois era acentuada diante das sombras coloridas de uma única vela.


	8. AlbusxGellert

**Em: **17/05/2008

**Projeto: **Sinestesia

* * *

**Presságio  
**

"_Alcançaríamos a glória, uma nova era...! Nunca, nunca pensei que justo você, dentre todos os bruxos possíveis, fosse tão fraco!"_

Não, você está enganado. Eu acreditei em você. Fui capaz de ouvir suas palavras através do seu olhar: brilhante, cativante... envolvente. Não foi difícil de lhe acompanhar, porque foi o que sempre desejei. Segui seus passos, cego. Eu sorri a tristeza escura. Eu chorei um gosto amargo. Segurei o vazio. O vazio... da dor da falta. Do erro que por você, cometi. Acredito que, hoje, não é tão dolorido quanto foi um dia. Curei o vício de tua lembrança, do tanto que minha alma sentiu. Pois quem sente, cala... até achar uma solução.

Fracas... foram minhas ações negras e cegas com você, Gellert. E por essa razão, eu tive que fazê-lo, você soube que assim seria o fim. Eu não fui fraco ao te derrotar, não sou fraco para te esquecer.


	9. Peter Pettigrew

**Em:** 17/06/2008

**Projeto: **Contradição - I Lugar no projeto

* * *

**Vigília em Godric's Hollow**

Ele assoprou as mãos unidas, aquecendo-as no frio da noite. Era o seu dia de vigília, passaria a madrugada em pé, escondido como um fiel servo que era, um traidor que passara a ser, na calada da noite.

Peter não saberia dizer quando suas verdades fizeram-se murmúrios ou quando seus sorrisos mostravam falsidade. Quando toda a sua juventude foi tomada pela obsessão de ser aceito. Tudo era medo. A sua miserável vida, um reflexo de contradições mal executadas.

Peter não era um bom bruxo, não fora digno de ter amigos leais, apenas sabia seguir a liderança e, para sua ruína, o Lorde das Trevas era a autoridade absoluta. Mesmo que, no seu íntimo, ele soubesse que seus erros cometidos não passariam de mais um, dentre as suas confusas contradições… de sua mente limitada.

Não sabia escolher, decidir, julgar. Fazia o errado crente no certo, magoava sem mesmo compreender o porquê. Será que um dia Peter acertaria? Encontraria as respostas nas incertezas ao seu redor? Ele não sabia, na verdade, pouco interessava… o que importava para Rabicho era a sobrevivência, mesmo que do seu jeito torto, doentio. Como um rato que nunca negou ser.


	10. Minerva McGonagall

**Em:** 06/10/2008  
**Projeto:** Silêncio - _III lugar no Projeto_  
**N/A:** declaro meu amor nada platônico pela Minnie XD  
**Palavras:** 175

* * *

**Inconstância**

Não era como se ela não conhecesse o ambiente. Tudo permanecia intacto, intocado pelo tempo que nunca morre, a espera de algo, de alguém que ela sabia não mais encontrar ali. Não era, também, como se ela conhecesse o lugar, pois, além do que seus olhos lhe mostravam, tudo estava diferente. Sim, os objetos ainda zuniam normalmente, as cortinas deixavam a luz daquela manhã triste penetrar, o poleiro da ave centenária estava ali, mas, na cadeira faltava alguém. O silêncio imperava. E não era como todos os silêncios confortáveis que ela desfrutou ali. Era um silêncio dolorido, apertado, tenso como a espera de um prenuncio sombrio que todos sabiam chegar. Cedo demais. Longo demais. Na morbidez atípica daquelas paredes repletas de retratos, Minerva ergueu os olhos para o novo quadro que aparecia detrás da poltrona do diretor. Foi com tristeza que Albus lhe sorriu, foi silenciosamente que ela lhe acenou a cabeça em resposta. Fawkes, ao longe, quebrou o silêncio, um pio de despedida. Não era acalentador como sempre fora. Nada mais seria como antes.


	11. Amos Diggory

**Em:** 08/12/2008  
**Projeto:** Tempo  
**Palavras:** 181

* * *

**Á Cedrico  
In memorian**

O vinho não tem o mesmo sabor de outrora. O peru de Natal, recheado e de aroma agradável, permanece intocado na mesa de jantar. Há velas que iluminam o ambiente, luzes piscam de uma decoração vizinha qualquer, mas ali, seus rostos são sombrios e tristes e desesperançados. Ali, o tempo não mais existe, o tictac do relógio não marca as horas, nunca mais. Uma lágrima desce os olhos do homem e ela brilha tão intensa e tão vazia que logo, outras seguem a primeira. O tempo não as conta, o tempo não as marca, o tempo implacável é doloroso e aperta o peito, corroe sua alma e ele sente dor. Sente tanta dor, sente tanta dor! Onde está? Onde ele está que não ao lado de seu pai e sua mãe, que não sentado na sua cadeira de costume, que não sorrindo como sempre ou contando suas aventuras? Onde está?! O tempo que não aplaca sua memória, que não o deixa esquecer o sorriso brilhante de seu único filho… sempre ali, jovem, eterno e eterno como o tempo jamais o apagará...

* * *


	12. Murta que geme

**Finalizada em:** 13/02/2009  
**Projeto:** Azul - _II lugar no Projeto_  
**Palavras:** 156

* * *

**Tok-tok**

Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto e firme. Olhou-se no espelho sem, contudo, discernir o reflexo. Soltou-os novamente e desta vez usou uma presilha do lado direito. Murmurou com satisfação. Olhou ao redor: estava sozinha. Era uma tarde de sol, o céu de um azul tão límpido. Os colegas divertiam-se, riam, brincavam. As vozes chegavam a ela como uma divertida cantiga. Talvez descesse até lá, espiaria entre as árvores. Se tivesse alguma sorte alguém a veria e a convidaria para se juntar à turma! Seria divertido, ela mal se recordava do som de sua própria risada. Uma batida na porta a assustou. Por impulso pôs-se a se esconder. Conversas, cochichos. Um brilho de feitiço, passos apressados, risadas ao longe. Quando, uma vez sozinha, ela percebeu-se vítima de outro trote, chorou. E olhou a janela tristonha. Era tão contraditório. Uma tarde azul de verão e ela um brilho azul apagado. Uma Murta-que-geme.

* * *


	13. Regulus Black

**Em:** 29/07/2009**  
Projeto:** Erro - I lugar no Projeto**  
Palavras:** 121

* * *

**Escorrer**

A varinha encontrou o chão, seu baque surdo no tapete da sala em Grimmauld's Place. No estofado velho da malfadada poltrona, desabou cansado, soluçante. Mas não chorava. Não queria olhar, tanto menos perceber, muito menos sentir. O erro. O seu erro… sua marca. Que ardia no antebraço e lhe queimava a garganta como fogo em brasa. A dor cerrava os olhos, o fazia apertar os dedos contra a palma de sua mão… sangrar. Na tentativa vã de fazer seu erro escorrer para o chão, rubro, amargo e sangrento. A marca negra lhe sorria, amaldiçoava, zombava. Seu erro. Sua culpa. Seu medo.

Entre os dedos rígidos, um bilhete. No bolso, um medalhão falso. Um pequeno fio de esperança ao encontro da morte.


End file.
